


STAR, GALAXY, UNIVERSE

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: all thanks to my dear friend @crajee4jenyer who gave me idea and fixed this shit and made it a decent piece sksksksk





	STAR, GALAXY, UNIVERSE

You were unsure. 

The feelings kept spiralling down your chest and you could no longer make out of which to mind first. Surely, there's fear. Your mind is in a haze. You trust yourself, of course. You're better than this but nobody prepared you for feeling so caged and suffocated by something — by someone. And you feared your decisions for the first time ever. 

The touches were gentle and tender and it left your heart in tingling pain because you're aware that you're feeling something you're not supposed to feel. Were you selfish? Were you greedy? Because you wanted to keep feeling everything.

You look up to Yoobin's warm smile and your chest clenched, too much, too hard. She fixes your hair as she beams a sweet smile towards you — one that never leaves her face when she’s with you.

She's ethereal. And you’ve always known that. 

"Are you okay? You look so out of it." She asked. You can hear the worry in her voice and maybe that's that. Yoobin worries about you a lot, cares about you heaps. It has gotten to a point where you actually seek for it already. 

You crave for it.

"Just tired. Work could be a pain in the ass, y'know." That's partially true but you cannot just tell her that you've been out of it for a while since you've been into something else.

Into her.

"Aw. Do you want me to take you home? I doubt you can drive at that state." 

And that's when you realize why this entire thing is not meant to happen or why your emotions are not meant to be occupying your heart. 

"Minji's home." Two words. They were just two words but the weight felt like an anchor falling from a ship, landing directly to not your heart, but Yoobin’s. She’s wincing but you don’t see it. You hear it in her breathing, you feel it with her eyes suddenly growing wide.

"Oh." 

You sighed loudly and you cursed under your breath. 

"I'll be fine. Thanks, though." You lean closer and leave a soft peck on her cheek and she might have turned a little red and you found it adorable. 

Yoobin is too adorable. 

Yoobin is just too loveable.

Closing the door behind you, you were greeted by loud yeeps and a little white furball was soon curled up on your feet. It left a smile on your face and you bowed down to pet it. 

"How's work?" A voice touched your ears and you looked up by instinct to, still, the most beautiful face you've ever seen.

You stood up and arms were soon wrapped around your waist and there's a kiss grazing at your temple.

"Stressful." You know it was not what stressed you out but you can't be too honest.

"Aigoo." Minji hugged you tighter and you sighed in her arms. 

"I love you." 

These past few days, you have an inexplicable urge to let her know how much you love her, all the time, to console yourself. Or to take away the guilt. Maybe, just maybe.

"I love you, too." 

You know Minji knows something. She has always been smart. She knows you like the back of her palms and it's scary that she can burst any moment and could disappear in your arms at a blink of an eye.

The night felt long and you spent it all awake, your girlfriend sleeping soundly beside you. The sun is shining, and it gives you both happiness and sadness. 

Minji holds your hands and squeezes them tightly. She now drives off to her work, her voice echoing inside your head.

"Don't ever think I'll hate you for whatever decisions you'll make."

All of a sudden. Too all of a sudden.

"Yoohyeon!" Your heart skipped a beat and you turned around to see Yoobin running her way towards you, her two almond-shaped eyes smiling as she sees your face.

"Yoobin." 

"I asked my mom to make you something since you looked sick the other day." 

Yoobin cares so much (about you) and it paints a smile on your face because you absolutely liked having her attention for yourself. You are not dumb. Most definitely, you are not dense. Actions, after all, always speak louder than words.

You take the bag from Yoobin and you thought she was going to leave and go back to her station like what she usually does when giving you something. But she tiptoed instead, hands on your shoulder and she kissed you on the cheek.

"Hope it will make you feel better." She mumbled before stepping back and walking away.

And you liked that kiss. You like the warmth from her lips that touch your skin every time she does that. Sometimes you think if that warmth is enough — do you want more or do you want it to lessen? You don’t want to answer but all you know is that you like it and there’s no way out of it. You know that. It's either you let it burn you or you burn it by yourself. 

A knock on the door pulls you out of your trance. The voice sounded too familiar, like all those touches that you feel around your limbs every night. ”Babe? Are you alright?" You choked a sob. 

No, you're absolutely not. 

You knew it has gotten out of hand. Out of control.

You love Minji, so damn much, and at the same time you're starting to love Yoobin. Deeper and deeper each day.

You cannot choose. Why would you need to choose? Why would you have to choose? 

Lying down on the bed, facing Minji, you try to think of something else but all you could think about is how much you want to keep her for a long time. Minji has been a very great partner, catering to your every need to the best that she can and hurting her would never be your intention, at any granted time.

"You've been thinking a lot these days." She told you, flattening the wrinkles on your forehead. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Minji knows you too well.

"I—" You tried to say something but could not find the right words. It's impossible for it to not hurt, right? "I love you."

And you feel the familiar tightening in your chest. It's wilder this time and it's begging to be set free.

"I love you, too." She whispers and you see the corner of her eyes flooding up. And it’s breaking you.

You’re wishing she didn't know you too well.

"Is this the time that I need to let you go?" She asked you.

You were stabbed by the question. It jabbed your heart repeatedly.

"N-no..." It sounded unsure but you were never sure, in the first place. 

Minji lied on her back, eyes on the ceiling and tears rolling down from the corner of her eyes, wetting her pillow. You wanted to reach out and touch her. You wanted to wipe her tears away. But do you even deserve to?

"She's giving you something I cannot give, I see."

"Minji, no!"

She looked back at you and she smiled sadly.

"There would never be her if I'm giving you enough, Yoohyeon."

You felt it.

And it can't be true.

There's no way it's true.

"I'm sorry." Minji cried out later that night, hands grasping your clothes tightly, face buried at the crook of your neck. "I'm sorry but I won't let her have you. There's... I can't let it. It couldn't be."

You found yourself, a week after, sitting at a cafe near your workplace. Your former workplace, to be specific. Hands fidgeting nervously on the lid of your favorite coffee. You sighed once and then you sighed again, this time heavily with tears trying to show their ghosts through your breath.

"Yoohyeon," Said the voice you know by heart. And Yoobin was soon seated opposite you and you were too quick to notice how unrested she looked. 

"Hey," You smiled to her, hoping it could ease up the tension and she let out a smile despite looking terrible. "How are you?"

"Shitty." She said, her tired eyes looking out to yours. "I've been missing you."

You chuckled softly and watched her fingers interlace with yours and you realize how much you missed her too. 

"I'm sorry for disappearing without notice." You said, caressing the skin of her palm. "I just needed to sort out myself."

"Have you?" There's eagerness in her voice as if you sorting yourself out is a chance for the two of you, finally.

"Yes." Your voice came out hushed and you looked at her, hoping she could read you as well as Minji could so you won't have to explain yourself anymore. But you know she can't. There are a lot of things that could be been misplaced if you are not wise enough.

"And?" You felt her hold her breath.

"I love you." You could have gone easier with that. You are not surprised to see that Yoobin could keep a straight face, even after your words. She expected it. "I still do. I always will.”

Your eyes descend to your intertwined hands and you smile, no longer feeling the same tensed chest.

"But you don't deserve me." You said, tears escaping from your already blurry eyes. "I... I can't let Minji go." You choked out the words. "I need her maybe as much as I need you but..." And your eyes meet Yoobin's teary ones. "She was brave enough to keep me after this mess and long story short, I really just can’t and don’t want to lose her…“

"I'm sorry." You might have cried a little louder than you should have and you felt Yoobin's arms around you, wrapping you in a warmth you knew you would always miss.

"I-it's okay..." She said and you heard her heave out the words. "I never meant to compete with your galaxy when I'm just a mere star in your universe."

You laughed lightly and you pushed her, slapping her shoulder. Time stopped and all you know is that she cupped your face and leaned in to kiss you. It was long, soft, and absolutely memorable.

"I love you, too."

Hearing it made everything better.

"How was it?" Minji asked you the moment you entered the car and you smiled at her, too bright that she might have turned into mush.

"Better."

"Better?"

You sit on the passenger's seat and looked at her lovingly. Taking one of her hands to your lips to kiss it.

"So much better." You placed her hand on your face and leaned onto it. "I love you so much."

You watched Minji smile from ear to ear and she moved to close the gap in between the two of you.

"I love you, too. So much."

We can't choose who to fall for but we can definitely choose who to stay with.

And you chose Minji and will always choose Minji.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter under @minjiyoo and check out my friend's too @crajee4jenyer ❤


End file.
